A Baby's Cry
by YuriBluflame
Summary: (Sequel to A Mother's Pain) Cat is slowly becoming insecure about things, but with Kara by her side, and the most angelic sound of a child's cry ringing in her ears, nothing else seemed to matter.


**The third instalment for New Years Eve Surprise and A Mother's Pain. It's the moment that Kara and Cat.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat's fingers scattered themselves on her laptop's keyboard as she typed her article with incredible speed. The people of National City have been wondering for nine months now where their heroine, Supergirl, had disappeared too, and so far the CEO had been slightly pissed at some of the comments people had been saying about it. Some say that being the hero was too much her and that she just flew away. Or that she abandoned them, for doing something better, etc. Since Kara was unable to help out the civilians, the task fell on her cousin's shoulders. The pregnant Kryptonian apologised many times to Superman, but the man of steel had none of it, telling Kara that she had nothing to be sorry for and to just concentrate on being a mother for when the baby is born.

Cat was glad that Lois Lane's boy toy was understanding, though had he not been, the media mogul would have a few things to say about it. A knock on her office's door stopped her typing, and the woman looked up, her hazel eyes meeting the gaze that belonged to James Olsen, Kara's ex-boyfriend. But that was a long time ago. Now, she was Cat's fiancée and mother of her unborn child. The CEO smiled inwardly of that fact. The blonde waved the man in, the former Metropolis employee entering and closing the door behind him.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Grant," said James, "but I was wondering if you could approve this before I start the article?"

"But of course," Cat replied, taking the rough draft from Olsen and placing it on the table. Putting on her glasses, Cat began to read what was in front of her, but she couldn't concentrate on it. Without having to look, she knew James was staring at her. "If there's something you want to say, Olsen, then spit it out."

"How's Kara's doing?" he asked.

"As one would expect a woman to be while pregnant and close to their due date; anxious, happy but scared at the same time," she said, "and because of her pregnancy, her powers have been on the fritz." The woman could still remember that time when Kara was in the CEO's bed, crying and in pain because she could hear the entire world. It still happened every now and again, but with Cat there by her side, the younger blonde would cuddle up to her and she would calm down, listening to a sound that mattered the most; the older woman's heartbeat.

"Well, if anyone can push through, it's Kara," James told her, as if she didn't know that already. "She's been in tougher situations, and with you by her side, I have no doubt that she'll definitely pull through."

"I know she will," Cat agreed. The CEO stopped her reading of the papers in front of her, took her glasses off and stood up from her desk. James eyes followed her as she went to the front of her desk and sat on it, her hands rubbing together. "Can I be honest with you, James?" The former Metropolis employee's eyes widened, hearing Cat had called him by his first name.

The man crossed his arms above his chest. "What is it?" he asked.

"Okay, but before I start talking," Cat started. "I want you to know that if anything I say now gets leaked out, I'll know that it was you and I will personally make your life a living hell." James actually chuckled at the threat she was making. It made Cat wonder whatever happened to the superiority she once held at CatCo? The answer was simply one word; Kara. Her sunny smile and deposition. Her kind nature and being able to see the brighter side of things, to try and see the good in everyone, even her enemies. Yep, the great Cat Grant was still completely smitten with Kara Danvers. And that great woman was going to be her wife someday.

Cat shook her head in her thoughts, getting off on topic. So, taking in a breath, Cat released the air she had gathered in a sigh. "I'm scared, James."

"You, Cat Grant, are scared?" James said incredulously.

"You know, you're the second person to tell me that," Cat commented. "Why is it so hard for everyone to believe that I can get scared too sometimes?"

James held up his hands in surrender, not wanting to start anything up, and crossed his arms again. "Okay, so why are you scared?"

"I'm scared, because," she paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "Because I'm now pushing onto fifty, and I'm not getting any younger. I'm worried about my child's future. There have been a lot of people that have kicked the bucket at my age, and the last thing I want to do is leave my child and abandon Kara. Or if I don't, when our child goes to school and the other children pick on them for having an old lady as a mother, or having two mothers even. Or-"

"Whoa, whoa, Miss Grant, slow down," James tried to calm her, moving next to Cat and rubbing her back in comfort. The older woman took in deep breaths, exhaling and then repeated the process a couple more times. When the man next to her deemed her well enough, he decided to speak up about the problems she spoke of.

"First of all, it's human nature. We all die, some sooner than others, and there is nothing we can do about it," he explained. "And even if you do, which you won't, Kara won't be alone. She'll have her friends and family the entire way, so you won't be abandoning anyone what-so-ever. Secondly, kids will always be kids. Sure they might not understand it, but if your's and Kara's child understands it, then that's all that matters."

Cat smiled then, hearing those words lifted the CEO's heart up some. She chuckled under her breath. "Now I see why Kara chose you as her boyfriend," she complimented the man. "And I think little Lane is very lucky to have you."

"Wow, a compliment from Miss Grant, must be my lucky day," he joked.

"Don't get used to it," she said, tapping the man on his chest with the back of her hand. And at that moment, her cell phone decided to ring. Reaching for the mobile device, Cat saw that the caller I.D belonged to Alex Danvers. "What is it, agent Danvers?" she asked when she placed the phone next to her ear, but for only to nearly drop the damn thing when she heard _those_ words coming from the other end of the phone.

"It's happening."

* * *

Cat raced down the streets of National City, in the passenger seat of a DEO car that Alex had arranged for her. Civilian vehicles moved to the side as the car she was in had it's sirens blaring out loud all for National City to hear. But as the car sped through the city, the CEO's thoughts were somewhere else entirely.

 _I'm going to have another baby. I'm going to have another baby,_ were the only things she was thinking about. She could imagine Kara, clad in only a hospital gown, trying to breath through her contractions that grew less and less by the minute, Alex, and no doubt Astra, by her side, holding her hand. Her daydreaming must have gotten on longer than she thought, as the CatCo CEO found herself walking the halls of the DEO base. The agents lead Cat into a room which was lit with a dimly green colour, no doubt it was Kryptonite, and inside the room, sitting in a bed was Kara, her blonde strands stuck to her face and forehead from sweat. She was breathing laboured breaths and like she had thought, Alex and Astra where there to, the older sibling holding onto the blonde's hand while the heroine's aunt held onto Alex's shoulders, massaging them.

"Kara!" Cat cried out, quickly moving to her fiancée's side and taking her free hand in her's, her other hand cupping the woman's cheek and rubbing soft skin with her thumb. "It's okay sweetheart, I'm here."

"C-Cat," the younger woman whimpered, tears beginning to pour out from her eyes. Kara tightened her hold on Cat's hand, and was thankful for the Kryptonite in the room, otherwise her hand would have been crushed. "I'm scared Cat. It hurts."

"I know sweetheart, I know," the CEO told her, before her gaze went to the eldest of the Danvers' sisters. "How long are the contractions?"

"There only several minutes apart now," she explained, "she's getting close. The medical staff should be here soo-"

Alex was suddenly interrupted when the door to the room opened, people in white uniforms and wearing surgical masks entered with their equipment. As they started to set up, the head doctor told everyone in the room to leave so they could begin working. However, Kara had other ideas. She refused to let go of the CEO's hand. "Cat's staying," she told them, the girl, for the first time in a long while, being definite.

The head doctor shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kara, but Miss Grant needs to-" white clad woman stopped, her words dying in her throat as she saw the pregnant woman's eyes turn a dangerous shade of red. Cat was even surprised to see Kara almost use her heat vision on one of her allies. But it looked like that it was taking a lot of strength to sustain her vision.

"Cat's. Staying. Here," she told the doctor, baring her teeth, leaving no ifs, buts or anything in between. The head doctor gulped down the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat and nodded her head.

"S-She can stay," she relented, the heroine's eyes reverting back to their oceans of blue. But she did however tell Alex and Astra that they needed to leave. It looked like Alex was going to complain, but her Kryptonian lover stopped her, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. They stared at one another for a moment before Alex let out a sigh, and nodded her head. And soon, it was just Cat, Kara and the medical staff in the room.

When Kara screamed out in pain once more, that was when everyone knew that it was finally time to begin.

Everyone taking there positions, the doctors set off to work. "Okay Miss Danvers," the head doctor began, "in a moment I'm going ask you to push, so I need you to take quick breaths. Do you understand?" The superhero nodded quickly. When the woman returned the gesture, she looked at one of her colleagues, asking them how far the contractions were.

"Thirty seconds," they replied. And that was when it all hit Cat. This was really happening. Right now, was really happening. It felt like only yesterday that Kara told the CatCo founder that she was pregnant and now she was here, with her beautiful fiancée, getting ready to receive a, no doubt, beautiful child that the older woman and Kara had made together.

"Okay, Kara, get ready," the doctor forewarned, causing the grip on Cat's hand to grow even tighter. She squeezed back, telling her that she was with her. But the woman herself was far from calm. She could practically hear her heartbeat in her ears as the woman counted down.

"3..."

 _BA-THUMP... BA-THUMP..._

"2..."

 _BA-THUMP... BA-THUMP..._

"1..."

 _BA-THUMP..._

"Now push!" the woman ordered and the girl did. The grip on Cat's hand had suddenly tightened like a vice, now becoming a death grip, as her scream echoed the room. "That's it, keep going!"

The hero of National City must have been pushing for about ten seconds, but for Kara it must have felt like an eternity. Cat could still remember those days when she was in the same situation her wife-to-be was in now, so she definitely knew what Kara was going through. And while she might be in pain now, the end result was most definitely worth it.

Soon, after a few more seconds, the doctor told Kara to stop and rest, the girl slumping back on her bed and breathing heavy breaths. The older of the two blondes brushed some strands of Kara's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. " You're doing great honey," Cat told her.

"I'm so glad you're here Cat," said Kara, her half-lidded blue oceans staring into hazel. "I don't think I could have done this alone."

Cat smiled at the tired girl. "Like what you've been doing for me for past few years, Kara, I'm doing the same," she said. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Fresh tears sprung from the heroine's eyes from those honest words, and the CEO wiped them away with her thumb.

"I love you, Catherine Grant."

"And I you, Kara Danvers."

The head doctor chose this time to interrupt the display and words of affection, telling Kara to get herself ready for another push. Wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes, the pregnant hero told the doctors that she was, and with another countdown, Kara started to push again.

For a while, this was how it went. After Kara would push for certain amount of time, she be told to rest, slump back in her bed and Cat would be there, whispering sweet nothings to her Kryptonian lover. This process repeated itself, over and over and every time Kara finished, she would get even more tired after each attempt. The next time she pushed, however, the doctor spoke those words that they had been waiting for. Those words being:

"I can see it's head!"

That was all the incentive Kara needed to push on. With every fibre of her weakened being, the girl pushed as hard as she could, her screams still echoing around them. That was until Kara's screams were over taken by the sound a child's cry.

More specifically, their baby's cry.

Hearing that little voice crying it's lungs out, Cat smiled, and rested her forehead against Kara's when the girl's back hit the bed out of complete and utter exhaustion. "You did it," Cat whispered, earning a tired giggle from the heroine. The CEO then turned toward the doctor. "Is it alright?"

"Yes," the doctor replied, nodding her head. "She's just fine."

"She?" both woman said in unison, surprise written clearly on their faces.

Behind her mask, the female doctor smiled. "Congratulations, Kara and Miss Grant. You have a healthy baby girl."

With that, she proceeded to cut the umbilical cord that still connected mother and daughter together, and cleaned her up before wrapping her in a nice, soft white blanket, the young babe still crying. Then finally, she handed the very small girl over to Cat, who could feel herself tear up from just looking at her. She was perfect, she had to be. After all she was made with the love of both herself and Kara. And speaking of her wife-to-be.

The woman made her way to the very tired Kryptonian and showed her their bundle of joy. Kara smiled at the sight of her daughter. "She's beautiful," she said slightly weak. "Can I hold her?" It was a silly question, but Cat wasn't going to say anything. Instead, she handed Kara their daughter, using hero using her chest as support to make up for the lack of strength in her arms. "Hey there sweetheart," Kara cooed, reaching out a slender finger and gently rubbing the baby's soft cheek.

The doors to the room opened, and through it came Alex and Astra. When the older sibling saw the little bundle in her sister's arms, Alex placed a hand over her mouth. Holding Astra's hand with the other, both women made their way to the trio. "Is that...?"

Kara gave a nod. "Alex, meet your niece."

"Hey you," the woman said sweetly, rubbing her thumb over the baby's head. The eldest of Danvers, then placed a kiss on her sisters head. "I'm so proud of you, Kara."

"As am I little one," Astra added, her eyes trained on the bundle in Kara's arms. "And if they were here, your parents would be also."

"Thanks Alex. Astra."

"We'll leave you two alone, and tell everyone else that the baby's been born," Alex told them, kissing Kara's head again, Astra doing the same, before making their way towards the door.

"Oh, before you go, can you do me a favour Alex," Cat asked, the woman turning to look at the CEO. "Could you call Carter's school and tell them that he'll be leaving school for the remainder of the day? I'm pretty sure he'd be very much looking forward to meeting his little sister."

"Sure thing," Alex replied, before going through the door, Astra in tow.

With them gone, and the doctors packed up, the two women were finally alone. The baby had cried itself to sleep, her facing looking like an angel. "She's beautiful," Kara said again, Cat smiling next to her.

"That she is," she replied. There was a comfortable silence between the two mothers, them just watching their bundle of joy's sleep, the little girl snoring a little and her chest lifting up and down in deep breaths. "You know Kara," Cat began, breaking the silence, "when you and I got together, and with Carter, I thought that my life was complete. That I didn't need anything else... And I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Really?"

The CatCo CEO smiled, nodding. "Really. Together with you, I'm looking forward to raising our little girl. Besides, I've only raised boys so far, so raising a girl will be new to me."

"You're not the only one," said Kara, taking the older woman's hand and interlacing their fingers. "So we can learn together, right?"

 _What did I do to deserve you?_ Cat thought to herself. She nodded at Kara's suggestion. "Right." Then, a thought came to her. "Oh, I almost forgot. With everything going on these past few months, we never got the chance to pick out any names."

Kara bit her lower lip. "Actually, I've already thought of a name," she said, "if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay," Cat reassured her, again thinking the question was silly. "What name did you have in mind?"

Smiling, Kara looked down at her daughter with love in her eyes and told Cat the name that she had thought. Suffice to say, the CEO couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face, her heart swelling with love. The conversation that she had with James, about how scared Cat was, was washed away from her mind. She then knew that no matter what, as long as she had Carter and Adam, her friends from the DEO and CatCo and more importantly, Kara and their baby girl, there was nothing to be afraid of.

Kissing her lover on her head, then doing the same for her bundle of joy, Cat whispered to her, with all of the affection she had.

"Welcome to world... Kiera Danvers Grant."

* * *

 **And little baby Kiera is born. First off I want to apologise to any female reader. I don't know you ladies go through during the final part of birth, but I have seen it happen a few times (i.e shows, films, games). But if it isn't like this then, like I said, I'm very sorry.**

 **Well then, there isn't much after this, but if you'd like, I could do a series of random one-shots (which vary in length) about these two women's lives with baby Kiera? Please let me know, if you'd want that, and what PM me if there is something you like to see in these one shots.**

 **Anyway, thanks again and I'll see ya later!**


End file.
